La princesa y el guerrero
by SakuraUchiha27
Summary: Sakura es la princesa de konoha y sasuke es un guerrero que fue enviado al palacio para protegerla, con el paso de los días ambos sienten algo mas que amistas, tendrán que enfrentar obstáculos que con ayuda de sus amigos lograran vencer y ser felices juntos.
1. Chapter 1

La Princesa y el guerrero

By: Maira Gutiérrez

**PROTAGONISTAS**

Sakura Haruno -15

Sasuke Uchiha-17

Naruto usumaki-16

Hinata Hyuga-14

Neji Hyuga-17

Ino Yamanaka-15

Eriol -17

Karin-16

David-17

* Pensamientos del personaje

(Comentarios de la autora

**Negrita **personaje hablando enojado o gritando

_Cursiva_ explicación personal por un personaje (sueños anécdotas ETC)

El reino de Konoha un lugar pacifico y hermoso aquí empieza nuestra historia, en el castillo despertando se encuentra nuestra protagonista…

_Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy la princesa y heredera del reino de Konoha tengo 15 años y espero encontrar a quien me quiera no por ser princesa si no por lo que soy en realidad, soy una chica de buenos sentimientos y mis podres son curativos, puedo curar a cualquier persona incluso a un animal, a pesar de ser princesa tengo amigos que me quieren mucho_.

Ino: Buenos días princesa Sakura

_Ella es Ino Yamanaka y es mi mejor amiga tiene 15 años y sus poderes son… por así decirlo especiales no los entendiendo muy bien _

Sakura: Ya te había dicho que me dijeras solo Sakura

Ino: Lo siento pero es la costumbre, y dime dormiste bien

Sakura: Si pero… tuve ese sueño otra vez

Ino: otra vez ese sueño

Hinata: buenos días

_Ella es Hinata Hyuga mi segunda mejor amiga tiene 14 años es la más chica de todos mis amigos, ella es tímida, de buenos sentimientos sus poderes son como los míos solo que a diferencia de mi yo solo curo y ella puede usar poderes para proteger a los demás_

Ino: buenos días Hinata

Sakura: buenos días Hinata

Hinata: escuche que tuvo de nuevo ese sueño

Sakura: si última mente he tenido el mismo sueño y esta vez es más seguida

Hinata: MMMM los sueños a veces suelen decirnos algo

Ino: que pasa en tú sueño, se que ya nos lo contaste pero…

Hinata: trata de recordar quizá allá algo que nos ayude a saber porque sueñas eso

Sakura: a decir verdad creo que es más largo que antes….

-Empieza Nube de recuerdo-

_Yo me encuentro en el jardín del palacio a lo legos se ve la silueta de una persona que poco a poco se acerca a mí._

Sakura: qui… quien eres…

Chico 1: pronto sabrás quien soy

_El chico esta vestido con una capucha negra alto, fornido su cara la trae cubierta solo se ve de la nariz hacia abajo, él se acerca a mí pero… se ve otra persona a lo legos igual de alto que el primero, también tiene la cara cubierta pero este tiene una energía maligna._

Chico 2: no podrás escapar de mi princesa

_El primer chico esta frente a mí de espaldas, el otro chico… su sonrisa… el cielo se obscurece _

Chico 1: no te preocupes yo te protegeré

Sakura: pero… quien eres…y el otro chico quien es

Chico 2: no podrás detenerme

Chico 1: jamás dejare que le agás daño a la princesa

_Una gran luz rodea al segundo chico mientras que el primero voltea me toma de las manos y… como un susurro me dice._

"jamás dejare que te hagan daño yo te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida"

_Él… me besa…_

*Fin Nube de Recuerdo*

Ino: WOW que interesante

Sakura: y eso es todas las noches

Hinata: podría ser que pronto conocerá a esos dos chicos

Sakura: pero cuando…

Hinata: tus sueños pueden ser premonitorios

Ino: premonitorio?

Hinata: si, el sueño se puede cumplir

Ino y Sakura no entendían nada pero Sakura de alguna manera sabía que su sueño se aria realidad

Sakura: *… sé que tengo ese poder es decir sé que puedo soñar algo que se vuelva realidad pero este sueño es algo extraño…*

Alguien toca la puerta, se levanta Hinata y abre la puerta, al abrirla un rubio de ojos azules seguido de otro chico moreno de ojos blancos entran

Naruto: hola buenos días a todos, hola Hinata

Hinata: … Ho-hola (apenada)

Neji: buenos días su alteza

Sakura: buenos días a ambos Neji

_Ellos son Neji Hyuga de 17 y Naruto Uzumaki de 16 ambos son los encargados de mi seguridad de ellos depende que no me pase nada, a veces se están peleando pero a fin de cuentas terminan bien, Naruto a veces suele ser algo distraído y tonto, en cuanto a Neji es un chico muy atentó y responsable._

Sakura: está todo bien chicos.

Naruto: si su alteza

Neji: en realidad, sus padres la quieren ver Princesa

Sakura: cuantas veces tengo que decirles a los cuatro que me digan Sakura ese es mi nombre.

Los 4: lo sentimos Sakura (en coro haciendo una reverencia)

Sakura y los demás salen de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala del trono donde se encontraban los padres de Sakura, Uno de los guardias anuncia a Sakura mientras los demás esperan afuera.

Guardia: La princesa Sakura ya está aquí sus majestades

Reina: hija espero hayas dormido bien

Sakura: si madre gracias

Rey: hija tenemos algo importante que decirte

Sakura: que pasa papa es algo malo

Reina: no al contrarió hija

Rey: Recuerdas que paso hace 2 semanas no hija

Sakura: si padre

*Nube de recuerdo*

Sakura y sus padres se encuentra en el jardín del palacio

Rey: no te alejes de mesiado Sakura

Sakura: padre ya soy lo bastante grande para cuidarme sola además estoy dentro de los límites del palacio (en la parte de atrás del palacio se encuentra el jardín el cual se extendía a lo largo y poco a lo ancho, avía murallas solo a los lados los cuales terminaban en un barranco digamos que lo de afuera terminaba en el barranco esta parte tenía una reja algo viejita xD el chiste es que el jardín era muy grande xD, el palacio se encontraba como a la mitad ya que mi imaginación puso el país en una montaña xD claro que al final del jardín en la orilla iba de bajada inclinada espero puedan imaginárselo como yo hice x)

Reina: hija has le caso a tu padre

Sakura: tranquila mama no pasa nada

Sakura se aleja sin darse cuenta que alguien los vigilaba, esta persona aprovecho que la princesa estaba sola para atacar, salió de entre los arboles cayendo justo enfrente de la princesa

Sakura: kiaaaaaaa

Los reyes al escuchar que su hija gritaba fueron en su ayuda cuando llegaron el tipo la tenia agarrada

Rey: suelta a mi hija

Chico Misterioso: no lo haré, la llevare con mi amo

Reina: quien te ha mandado hacer esto

Chico Misterioso: pronto lo sabrán

Neji: yo que tu soltaba a la princesa

Naruto: cometiste un grave error al venir aquí

Sakura: ayúdenme chicos

Neji y Naruto estaban detrás del chico misterioso pero aun no podían hacer nada ya que el chico aun tenía a Sakura entre sus manos de pronto el chico empezó a levitar se preparaba para volar y regresar donde su amo pero Neji y Naruto lo evitaron.

Neji: suelta a la princesa ahora mismo

Naruto: no dejaremos que te la lleves

Chico Misterioso: ahaha jamás es mi misión y no fracasare

El chico estaba cubierto de la cara con una mascada, vestido de negro con un símbolo de lado derecho en la playera una E Mayúscula, una víbora entrelazada de esta y encerada en un círculo la Princesa pudo verlo a los ojos *son negro total mente* pensó

Naruto: entréganos a la princesa

Chico Misterioso: jamás mi amo espera que la lleve

Neji: no te dejaremos

Sakura: Como te llamas?

Los chicos callaron por un momento *porque preguntaría eso la princesa* se dijeron después de mirase uno al otro

Neji: no cree k no es el momento Princesa

Sakura: lo sé pero… tú no quieres hacer esto (dirigiéndose a su captor)

El chico misterioso la miro y respondió

Chico misterioso: no tengo por qué decirlo

Sakura: yo se que estas contra tu voluntad

De pronoto el chico siente algo dentro del y sin darse cuento suelta a la Princesa esta cae y los chicos se asustan al igual que los reyes, la princesa usa su poder y cae tranquila sobre el césped

Mientras que el chico se sentía confundido sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era malo y que no quería hacerlo de pronto una voz lo llama *regresa de inmediato * el chico se reincorporo observo a Neji y a Naruto para luego irse.

*Fin Nube de recuerdo*

Rey: Por esa razón mandamos llamar a otro guerrero para que te cuide junto con Naruto y Neji

Sakura: pero eso fue hace 2 semanas, después de eso ya no ha pasado nada

Reina: aun así debemos estar prevenidos hija

Guardia: El Guerrero ha llegado ya sus majestades

Rey: aganlo pasar.

La puerta que está a un costado de lasa del trono se abre dejando ver una silueta se acerco y con una reverencia dijo *buenos días sus majestades* el chico llevaba una capucha solo se veía su boca la capucha era color negro *es como en mi sueño* pensó la princesa *imposible* pensó de nuevo el chico se puso a lado de la princesa algo separado, Sakura solo lo mira de reojo sentía algo en su interior algo que no sabía que era nunca lo había sentido.

Rey: bienvenido muchacho

Sasuke: gracias su majestad

Reina: cómo te llamas joven guerrero

El chico se quita la capucha dejando ver su rostro, pelo negro algo largo, piel morena clara, ojos negros como la noche con un brillo especial

Sasuke: mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

Rey: Sasuke un gusto conocerte, supongo que sabes por qué estás aquí

Sasuke: si para proteger a la princesa

Sakura lo mira y el corresponde esta mirada se acerca a ella tomo su mano y con una reverencia y besando su mano

Sasuke: un gusto conocerla Mi lady

Sakura: el gusto es mío (sus mejillas tomaron un rojo claro)

En la entrada del trono donde se encontraban los chicos

Naruto: así que es el…

Neji: se siente un gran poder alrededor de el

Ino: Hay y es tan guapo

Hinata: Ino ¡además recuerdas el sueño que nos conto

Ino: si lo recuerdo… oye no es el chico de su sueño

Ambas chicas se quedan viendo una a la otra y de nuevo veían a Sasuke los chicos solo miraban a las chicas algo confundidos, mientras que en la sala del trono

Rey: me da gusto que se lleven bien

Reina: esperamos no surja ningún problema entre ustedes

Sasuke: créame que es lo último que haría nunca me enojaría con ella ni yo haría enojar a la princesa

Sakura: s-si estoy de acuerdo con el

Rey: ya pueden pasar chicos

Neji, Naruto, Hinata e Ino entraron a la sala del trono asiendo una reverencia al mismo tiempo y acercándose a Sakura y Sasuke tomando su lugar a lado de la princesa los reyes le presentaron a Sasuke después les dijeron que el seria el líder y que debían obedecerlo al igual que las chicas a ellas las presentaron ante Sasuke como doncellas de la princesa, después de esto los reyes permitieron retirarse a su hija y los demás.

Naruto: espero seamos buenos amigos (poniéndose frente a Sasuke con la mano extendida)

Sasuke: esto…. Gracias igual mente Usumaki (aceptando su saludo)

Neji: entonces serás nuestro líder

Sasuke: si, eso dijeron los reyes

Sakura: mis padres dijeron que serias su líder de ellos no mío

Ino: Princesa Sakura…

Hinata: tiene razón la princesa ahora seguimos ordenes de ella y ahora del joven Uchiha

Sasuke: díganme Sasuke, y princesa no se preocupe seguiré sus ordenes y jamás le ordenaría nada usted (cerca de ella y haciendo una reverencia)

Sakura ante esto se sonrojo de nuevo sus amigas notaron esto. Mientras tanto en otro lugar, era sombrío, toda planta, árbol, y flor estaban marchitas no había animales solo cuervos negros de ojos rojos parados en una rama de uno de los árboles marchitos ahí se encontraba un ser con un aura tan obscura que cualquiera que se acercara moriría por eso todos sus sirvientes casi no se le acercaban le tenían Miedo sus sirvientes lo llamaban Sr. Eriol, con excepción de sus guerreros los cuales la mayoría eran controlados por él, pero avía uno en especial el cual considero como uno de sus mejores guerreros desde aquella vez que lo controlo y borro todo recuerdo de la muerte de su familia el apenas era un niño cuando eso paso, su nombre era David pero él le decía Rugal

12 años atrás…

En un pueblo en las afueras de Konoha, todo era tranquilo, un lago aun lado de este pueblo reflejaba la luz del sol y los arboles que rodeaban dejaban pasar los rayos del sol los niños jugaban a la orilla del rio, el sol en ratos era tapado por las blancas nubes, del otro lado de donde se encontraban unos niños jugando había un niño algo triste, solitario, no jugaba estaba ahí sentado con la mirada en el cielo viendo pasar las nubles blancas como el algodón, aquel niño de nombre David se preguntaba cual era su pósito de vivir, su familia lo quería pero a veces se peleaban era el único hijo sus padre peleaban por culpa de dinero y a veces por él no era su culpa claro esta pero las peleas empezaban por dinero o por otra cosa y terminaban con él, solo se limitaban a decir que era un niño que no debía pasar hambre y que debía estudiar pero por falta de x cosa y dinero a veces se lo negaban culpándose ellos mismos por haberlo traído al mundo y criado en tales circunstancias.

David siempre se la pasaba pensando en eso *de verdad seré una carga para ello* pensaba con la mirada en el cielo, de pronto las nubes empezaron a tomar un color negro y el cielo de color morado, esas nubes que ahora eran negras poco a poco fueron tapando aquel sol que iluminaba todo, ahora el pueblo estaba siendo cubierto por la obscuridad, se empezaron a oír gritos los niños que jugaban a la orilla del lago ahora corrían asustados asia donde se encontraban su padres

De pronto un ser obscuro con varios soldados se hiso presente, les ordeno que mataran a todos menos a los niños los cuales con forme mataban a sus familias los sacaban afuera donde se encontraba su amo, un guerrero llego a la casa donde vivía David.

David seguía en el rio en otro lado de donde se encontraba… su casa por suerte se encontraba cerca pero no sabía qué hacer si correr a su casa o quedarse ahí escondido, de pronto vio entra un tipo a su casa no tuvo de otra tenía que ir, por suerte nadie lo vio acercarse a su casa y pudo entrar por la puerta de atrás, cuando entro ya era tarde ya habían matado a su padre y su madre ya agonizaba.

Liza: hijo… perdona… se fuerte… y… recuerda….q-que t-te q-queremos mucho…

David: mami… (Con lagrimas en los ojos)

Soldado: humm, te escondías verdad…

Liza: … c-corre…D-Davi…. (Con su último aliento ya que aquel hombre al verla aun viva le dio el tiro de gracia antes de que terminara su frase)

Davis al ver a su madre morir sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir pero era una combinación de odio con tristesa se acerco al hombre y le daba pequeños golpes en el vientre el hombre solo atino a reír, lo detuvo tomándolo de los brazos, David solo forcejeaba el hombre lo tomo por la cintura y Salió a donde su amo, al llegar a ahí lo soltó dejándolo junto con otro niños, David aun en el suelo con mirada de furia, observo a los otros niños y giro la mirada hacia aquel hombre que mato a sus padres, lo siguió con la mirada, el hombre tomo su lugar a lado de su amo David alejo su mirada de aquel hombre para mirar al ser obscuro.

Soldado: son todos señor

Dark: separen a los niños de las niñas

Los soldados obedecieron y separaron a los niños de las niñas aquel hombre miro a las niñas y luego a los niños ahí poso sus ojos en David quien aun tenia la mirada de rabia

Dark: Eriol Hijo ven aquí

Detrás de aquel hombre se diviso a un niño de la misma edad que David

Eriol: dime papa

Dark: de este grupo de niños elige a los que serán tus soldados (el hombre se arrodillo para estar a la altura de su hijo diciéndole al oído) te recomiendo que elijas a ese niño primero

Eriol: los de más los puedo elegir yo papa

Dark: si hijo mío

El niño de nombre Eriol se acerco a los niños primero se dirigió a David asiendo que uno de los soldados lo sujetara así le hiso con uno niños mas (eran como uno niños junto con David y com niñas) a los otros niños los separaron de los que habían sido elegidos por Eriol y los pusieron junto con la niñas, Eriol regreso a su lugar junto con su padre

Dark: Ustedes no morirán se convertirán en soldados,

David: prefiero morir que servirle al mal

Dark: lo serán quieran o no

De pronto Dark coló sus manos frente a él, de ellas se empezaba a ver una luz negra que poco a poco se asia grande y salían pequeños rayos de estas, todos los niños se asustaron incluido David, Dark por su parte dirigió este poder hacia los niños elegidos por su hijo, aquel poder rodeo a los niños y empezó a cubrirlos David si estaba asustado pero cuando ese poder lo toco se sintió raro con poder algo que nunca había experimentado de pronto sus ojos se tornaron negros totalmente no solo los suyos si también la de los otros niños junto a él, Dark sin olvidar a los otros niños ordeno que los mataran a todos ellos no servían para él y así fue como los soldados obedecieron, mientras aquel poder que envolvía a David y a los otros poco a poco se disipaba.

Dark: Eriol ellos crecerán normalmente son niños aun se les dará entrenamiento para que aprendan a usar y controlar el poder que se les dio te recomiendo que el entrene más duro que los demás (señalando a David quien ahora estaba bajo su control)

Eriol: papa ellos recordaran lo que pasó

Dark: no hijo, ustedes obedecerán a mi hijo por siempre entendieron (dirigiéndose a David y a los demás)

David y los otros: si señor (haciendo una reverencia)

Así se los llevaron a su guarida ahí varios de los soldados entrenaban a aquellos niños pero David era entrenado por un hombre ya mayor, quien le daba un duro entrenamiento Había veces que por las noches David tenia pesadillas Dark al enterarse de esto uso su poder ya que sabía que esas pesadillas en realidad eran recuerdos, le borro totalmente la memoria… así pasaron los años y David dejo de ser un niño flaco y débil para convertirse en un hombre fuerte y grande

Regresando a la actualidad, ahí se encontraba Eriol, su padre avía muerto años atrás en una misión que el debía hacer dejándolo a él a cargo a su lado derecho se encontraba David,

Eriol: Rugal… después de lo sucedido hace 2 semanas me vi obligado no solo a castigarte también tuve que reforzar el poder en ti

Rugal: No volverá a pasar mi Lord (arrodillándose)

Eriol: tuve que esperar 2 semanas para reforzar ese poder, ya espere mucho, la princesa será mía junto con su poder

Rugal: cuando quiera mi Lord

Eriol se puso de pie junto con David y emprendieron el vuelo hacia el palacio… Mientras tanto en el palacio Sakura se encontraba en el jardín aquel donde tuvo ese incidente hace dos semanas pero no estaba sola Sasuke estaba a su lado, los demás a pesar de estar a cargo de ella y de Sasuke debían también obedecer a los reyes así que se encontraban haciendo deberes que los reyes les habían dado a cada uno por eso y la antes ya mencionada mandaron a Sasuke para que él se encargara de la seguridad de Sakura.

Sasuke: Princesa se hace tarde deberíamos entrar.

Sakura: todavía no, quiero ver el atardecer

Sasuke: es peligroso estar aquí… hace dos semana que…

Sakura: lo sé… estoy contigo tú debes protegerme si me pasa algo

Sasuke: si lo sé princesa pero… debe entender que es mi deber protegerla por eso le pido…

Sakura: ok vamos adentro veré el atardecer desde el balcón de mi habitación (levantándose enojada)

Sasuke: no pretendía hacerla enojar mi lady

Sakura: está bien… ya entremos

Sasuke: si… (Alzando la mirada asía el cielo… presentía algo)


	2. capitulo 2 parte 1

Konnishiwa mis queridos lectores perdón por la tardanza, ya he recibido algunos reviews la mayoría son bueno, se los agradezco, con algunos consejos de algunos de los que me dejaron reviews le hice algunos arreglos a mi fic, aclaro que a mí me gustan todas las parejas tanto shōjo como yaoi, así que si no te gusta lo que escribo, no entiendo que haces aquí, pero si te gusta lo que escribo espero lo disfrutes.

Bien ahora si la historia, espero les guste y dejen reviews.

Capitulo 2: un nuevo amigo y sentimientos encontrados pate 1

Mientras tanto en los cielos cerca del palacio, ya se acercaban Eriol y rugal, sakura y sasuke estaban por entrar a la habitación cuando de repente sintieron un pequeño temblor de inmediato todos salieron y al mira hacia arriba había humo en el cual se formaron dos figuras que poco a poco se acercaban a ellos.

Rey: Quienes son ustedes

Sasuke: percibió un poder maligno en ellos

Naruto: hey no es ese el que ataco a la princesa aquella vez

Sakura: es cierto pero quien es el otro

Eriol: mi nombre es Eriol y el es Rugal

Sasuke: que hacen aquí

Eriol: jajajaja no es obvio vengo por la princesa

Neji: ja y que te hace pensar que te vamos a dejar hacer eso

Eriol: jajajaja recordaran a rugal el fracaso la ultima ves pero ahora yo estoy aquí y no podre fallar la princesa será mía

Sasuke: eso jamás, sobre mi cadáver

Sasuke empieza a levitar dirigiéndose hacia Eriol pero ruga se interpuso en su camino empezado una pela entre ambos mientras Eriol procedía a acercase a sakura.

Rey: no permitiré que te lleves a mi hija

Neji: su majestad nosotros nos encargamos

Naruto: no dejaremos que se lleve a la princesa

Mientras naruto y neji se preparaban para pelear con eriol, sasuke y Rugal seguían peleando, parecía como si estuviera peleando con eriol pero no le dio mucha importancia, daba golpes bajos y directo a la cara pero rugal los esquivaba la mayoría, de igual modo rugal hacia lo mismo, de pronto sasuke da un golpe acertado y rugal se rinde ya que el golpe lo afecto demasiado, sasuke aprovecho esta oportunidad para ir contra eriol.

Continuara

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado subiré los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda quizá no diario pero al menos intentare subirlos antes del fin de semana jejejeje bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
